


A Minute can last Forever

by HomuraAkememes1000



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Closets, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraAkememes1000/pseuds/HomuraAkememes1000
Summary: Sayaka and Homura have 7 Minutes in Heaven.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Miki Sayaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Minute can last Forever

Kyoko shoved Sayaka and Homura in excitedly, closing the door and fumbling with the lock. "Okay, so we said do anything you want, but it's you two so there is one rule: no shooting, stabbing, or doing anything to physically harm each other. Haaaave fuuuun!"

The duo stood in silence, as Kyoko's laughter grew quieter. The closet was dark, and the amount of space it had would best be described as "enough." Sayaka glanced up, noting that the pole was devoid of hangers.

Homura broke the silence. "This is ridiculous." "Hey, you agreed to it," Sayaka observed. "......you were hoping to get Madoka in here, weren't you?" Homura's silence was enough of an answer.

"You know, I don't blame you….." Sayaka trailed off. "For wanting some time with Madoka, I mean. You managed to stop one of the strongest Witches ever known, and you saved all of us as well. Plus you said you've been trying for what was it, about a decade? That's…...a lot. You deserve some time off, especially with someone you care about so much….."

Sayaka's gaze, difficult to spot in the dim lighting, focused on Homura. "But, like all those past timelines, you've been neglecting the rest of us."

Homura raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. "How so?"

"You neglected us in past timelines, and we all died. Is it just a coincidence that we finally get a happy ending once you start caring about us?"

Homura lowered her head slightly in response. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

Since being shoved into the closet, there had been a space of a few feet between the two. Now, Sayaka took a step forward. 

"Sure you do. You finally realized that you care about us. But you still haven't realized……" 

Sayaka closed the gap.

"We care about you."

Homura took a small step back, but stopped short upon hitting the wall. "Miki Sayaka…...what do you intend to do?"

The bluenette let out a laugh. "Y'know, it's funny, I always have thought you were…..well……."

Homura scowled. "Out with it."

"I always thought you were hot." Sayaka blushed, a small smile on her face as she rubbed the back of her head.

Homura's eyes widened, her mouth agape, a sentence starting to form before Sayaka cut her off.

"This may seem weird, but right now, I feel kind of like I did back when I formed my contract. I have a rare opportunity to go for something I want more than anything else in the world." 

"And that is?" 

Sayaka put her hand forth, grabbing Homura's. "To show you that I care about you, too. You always worked so hard to achieve your goals, not stopping for anything. I admire that, and now……”

She moved in close, cupping Homura's chin with her free hand and lifting it up so their eyes met, faces inches apart.

"Now I can give you my thanks, as well as a few other things……..transfer student."

Sayaka moved in, pushing aside any space between them as her lips connected with Homura's, locking in place upon impact.

Homura's eyes, already wide, stretched her lids to their limit in an attempt to widen far more than was possible. Her hand, held by one of Sayaka's, turned white and clamped down in a deathgrip.

Sayaka pulled her lips away slowly, grinning. Homura quivered, as if she might melt at a moment's notice.

"How do you feel?" Sayaka asked, moving her hand from Homura's chin to the girl's long, silky black hair, as she began to stroke it; accordingly, her gaze also repositioned.

_ I always have been jealous of your hair, too,  _ she thought to herself.

Homura stuttered, making attempts at forming words before finally…..

"I think I feel two ways right now…..”

_ I'm in the mood for going both ways, _ Sayaka internally punned.

"The first feeling…..I want to shove you into the wall, break the only established rule, and unload every weapon I have onto you before crushing your soul gem and going back in time to try again for a different outcome." 

Sayaka grit her teeth. "Yikes. What's the second feeling?"

Homura blushed. "The second feeling is that I want you to do that again and never, ever stop." 

Sayaka laughed. "Which one ya gonna go for?"

Homura moved her head, nuzzling Sayaka's free arm. "..........I think you'd know by now."

Sayaka grinned "Of course. Although, I don't think I can kiss you for an eternity, especially since we're going to have to leave the closet shortly." 

Homura perked up. "Actually, I may have an idea. It should work, as long as we keep in physical contact the whole time." 

Sayaka chuckled, and looked down at her hand, which had long since lost feeling from how tightly Homura was gripping it. "I don't think that'll be a problem." 

"Very well," Homura said, extending her left hand outward, the ring on her finger shining, temporarily illuminating the closet as a signature round shield formed on her arm.

"The month I wished to redo has been gone for some time, but thanks to how events turned out, I still retain the ability to stop time, although it is much more limited in its uses per month now."

The shield clicked, turned, and any light turned grey, the world around them black and white, though it made little difference given their current location.

Sayaka looked back to Homura. "How long can we do this for?" 

Homura shrugged. "However long you want." 

Sayaka smiled, and leaned in again. "Good enough for me…..although I think I'll ask to play a different game once we're out." 

For the first time that day, Homura laughed, and the two embraced once again, in a world all of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing something a bit more mushy, I guess! I'm not super big on SayaHomu, and Sayaka's likely always going to be my least favorite of the Main 5, but I'd be lying if I said this pairing wasn't growing on me.....
> 
> Thanks to some friends for helping me out! Go check out Yellowfia (whose idea I kinda stole ehe :3 ) and also Mockwater (for editing and also letting me use their OC Mitsuko in my previous story).


End file.
